Biting
by SupaTuna
Summary: 1827 Hibari/Tsuna Ficlet. Being bitten by Kyoya Hibari isn't usually fun, however when Hibari likes to bite cute herbivores it's not so bad. Will be mature in later chapters.


The silence was deafening. The air surrounding the two was nerve wracking and even the slightest change of the wind caused Tsuna to react with a jump or twitch of the hand. Tsuna's eyes wandered shiftily from the floor to his companion and darted back to the floor; almost as if he was caught looking he'd be punished for doing so. He clenched his fist searching for the courage and finally let his gaze fall upon his partner, allowing him to study the other's dozing face. The wind shifted causing the dark bangs to fall into the other's eyes and a small smile crept onto the corners of his lips at how peaceful the other looked. He advanced quietly towards the other, feeling a bit sneaky as he leaned closer. He truly looked peaceful.

"Hi….Hibari-san…?" He mumbled softly, still not sure if he wanted to wake the other. When he received no response he smiled a bit more and moved in closer to get a better peak at the other's eyes. His head tilted like a curious puppy as he studied the other. How could a person so powerful and grumpy rest like a child on the school roof?

Hibari had been leaning against the wall when Tsuna had walked out onto the rooftop. He had apologized quickly for disturbing the other but paused realizing no deadly tonfa had crashed down on his head and broke some of his bones. Curiosity caught a hold of him and he moved in closer for investigation. He felt like a small animal walking straight into the lion's den but that didn't even stop him.

The fluttering of wings alerted Tsuna to the new presence of Hibari's pet bird. He still found the sight of such a small and cute creature landing on Hibari's head an odd sight to see. He watched as the little bird shifted position and stared at Tsuna. The bird had a sort of glint in his eye. Quickly Tsuna pressed a finger to his lips motioning for the tiny bird to be quiet. However Hibird had other plans.

"Hibari~, Hibari~!" The bird sang in a chipper voice.

Tsuna lunged forward trying to quiet the tiny bird. "Shhh-!" He desperately hushed as he moved closer to the bird.

"How long were you planning on staring at me?" The deep voice asked from below Tsuna. Tsuna had somehow managed to be hovering directly over a Hibari who was now glaring up at him.

With a shriek Tsuna backed away a blush on his cheeks and a scared expression. "Hiiiii!" He waved his arms defensively covering his head. "I didn't mean to stare! I wasn't stalking you or anything!" Earlier Tsuna had been "reprimanded" by the disciplinary leader for crowding around him with his friends in the hallway. After that he was "reprimanded" again for crowding the lunch line with the "cow". And then after that he was once again "reprimanded" and ridiculed as a stalker for turning the corner and running head first into Hibari's chest. It was bad enough he was hit three times today now he'd be hit again.

"What're you doing?" The older boy's voice interrupted his racing mind as he cracked an eye open. There he saw Hibari glaring at him with an eyebrow raised, almost inquisitively. "Why are you posed like that?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Blushing, Tsuna lowered his arms slowly still expecting to be hit. "Ah, Hibari-san…. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up…I was just…checking on you." He said. Wow. It really sounded like a lame excuse. There really was no reason for him to have come in closer to the older boy. In fact, if anything he should have bolted the other direction. And yet he walked straight up to the boy who could hurt him, and would hurt him without hesitation. He just couldn't help himself. It was like he was drawn towards the mysterious member of his Vongola Family.

"You didn't wake me." Hibari said flatly brushing his bangs out of his eyes. The older boy blinked lazily and then watched Tsuna with a strange expression. Tsuna felt as though the other was now studying him, much like he had done when Hibari was sleeping.

"Ah, you weren't asleep? Oh that's goo….good…." He trailed off suddenly realizing that Hibari had known the whole time he was staring at him. His face burned bright red as he blushed furiously and stood quickly. "Oh! Well then, I'll be going! I won't bother you any further!" He tried hiding his face as he turned to leave but his wrist had been grabbed. The stronger hand tugged him down pulling him off balance and causing him to fall in between Hibari's legs in front of him. He yelped in surprise and then looked up into intense, steely blue eyes.

"What were you doing little herbivore?" Hibari asked with a curious expression. For a brief moment Tsuna reflected how handsome the older boy was. Without a doubt Hibari-san must receive tons of chocolates from cute girls on Valentine's Day. HE felt envious for a moment. Wait envious of what? He had no idea.

"M-me?" He asked flustered. "I wasn't doing anything!" He glanced up at the other boy's intense eyes easily flustered at how close their faces were. "I…" He knew the other wasn't buying his excuse. "I just wanted…I guess…to see…."

Hibari's eyebrow rose slightly as he frowned. "See what?" He asked in obvious disbelief. His hand squeezed a bit tighter on the smaller boys wrist causing the other to yelp.

"Ow! Hibari-san that hurts! Let go." He whimpered pulling his wrist away from the other.

"Hm….I'm not too sure I should let a trouble maker herbivore like you go. Even if you are a tiny herbivore you tend to cause a lot of trouble in my Namimori." He smiled slightly a small smirk playing on his lips. "Although I often wonder how someone with your scores could be so troublesome."

Tsuna's face dropped. He was being made fun of now. "I-!" He stuttered unable to really say something.

"I suppose however I can forgive a small herbivore like you in exchange for your assistance." Hibari cut off Tsuna who was still stammering away. He chuckled slightly. The little one probably couldn't keep his thoughts together. It always looked like his thoughts were running at a hundred miles an hour and he could never keep up with them.

Tsuna gaped at the other like a guppy. Was he smiling? He was making fun of him, wasn't he? Tsuna frowned a bit embarrassed and shied away. "What do you mean assistance?"

Hibari's smirk widened as he released his wrist and reached up. Tsuna flinched as Hibari flicked his nose with his forefinger. "You'll come to the disciplinary room after class." He grabbed his chin and stared directly into Tsuna's eyes. "I need a bit of help, and you're most suited for such a task." His smiled gleamed evilly. "If you come late, I'll bite you to death, herbivore." He leaned in so close Tsuna could feel his breath and then suddenly, he bit him. Right on the nose. Stunned Tsuna backed away covering the nose and looking up at Hibari who had stood with the same smirk. As he turned to walk he glanced over his shoulder. "Don't be late."


End file.
